


Zutara Week 2020

by dhwty_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Katara starts a rebellion, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Zutara Week 2020, and zuko comes to sort it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: Katara starts a rebellion. Again. And Zuko has come to sort it out.When Zuko arrives on a remote backwater island he doesn't expect to find out that the rebel's leader (spokesperson!) is none other than his friend Katara. Together they try to figure everything out. Written for Zutara Week 2020.Day 1 - ReunionDay 2 - CounterpartDay 3 - FuseDay 4 - CelestialDay 5 - HesitancyDay 6 - AffirmDay 7 - Rebirth
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Zutara Week again babeyyyy! I am so excited for this, prepare to see nothing else of me for the next week. I haven’t got everything written yet and I hope that I manage to get through it this year instead of chickening out like last year.  
> Anyways, those of you who have already read my 2k18 Zutara Week and my 2k19 attempt will know that I always connect the prompts to one coherent story. And wouldn’t you believe it, this year they’re even in the right order!  
> But now enough of that, here’s what you’re all here for:

There was a revolution going on and it wasn't Zuko's fault.

It had started about three months ago on one of the outer islands where the scars still ran deep and the power of the Fire Lord was weak. Zuko could understand it. At least he thought he could because peace was hard earned and harder kept and setbacks were frustrating. There were a lot of setbacks.

When they had won the war one decade ago, they had been full of childish naivete. Because at one point they had truly believed that defeating Azula and Ozai would mean an end to all hostilities. At one point they had truly believed that these two battles would end the war. It had been childish. It had been naive. They had been children.

Ten years, however, were a very long time. A very long time for children to grow up. A very long time for trauma to subside. A very long time to be sitting in an opulent war room again arguing with the same people about the same questions because it was _always_ the same people. Time changed but war didn't.

The problem was that the island was small and close to the Earth Kingdom and there hadn't been much to do besides build factories and build weapons. So, many people had lost their jobs when the war ended. More people had lost everything when the Earth Kingdom had come in demanding reparations taking everything in sight. Most people had lost all hope when the Fire Lord sat idly by because there wasn't much he could do. And now there was hunger and sickness and poverty and Zuko couldn't do anything because his whole country was hungry and sick and poor.

The problem was, that he couldn't be everywhere at once. He had a palace and a throne in Caldera and honestly _one_ island was a lot of responsibility for one person, not to speak of several dozen. That was the reason he had governors on every island. The problem was, some of them weren't very good. This one, Governor Yozin, wasn't very good at all. He was old and grey and fidgeting with the seam of his robes whenever Zuko so much as glanced in his direction. He was no leader. Zuko knew he had to replace him as soon as possible.

He had wanted to as soon as he arrived but he'd been heavily advised against doing so. Ten years ago, he'd done it anyways. Now he had grown a lot and learned even more so he knew that would be a bad move. He'd just wait a few months, shower him with honours and then offer him to retire on Ember Island of something. That always worked.

But right now, he had to deal with him and the cacophony of missteps that had led to the uprising in the first place. After the war the people who had returned had mostly been soldiers and child- and partnerless colonisers with only a little fight left in them - the war had wrung the Fire Nation dry, too. Those who had stayed in the colonies had been allowed to do so on grounds of happy marriages that resulted in children. And no child should be forced to leave their home for the wrongs of their ancestors - the Avatar and his global political leader and war hero friends had been quite adamant on that point.

Now however, the fighting spirit had returned fuelled by nearly a decade of deprivation and hopelessness. And it had returned with violence.

So, he was sat in the war room with the fool of a governor and his two oldest children who weren't very pleased of his arrival - no-one liked it when the Fire Lord showed up to take local politics into his own hand. There were other people, too, his own advisers who didn't like him much more than the governor sitting across from him.

And the worst part was the insufferable silence. He had attempted small talk at least, trying to remember what Sokka had drilled into his head about it, but Agni help him _he_ hated those jokes, too, so he hadn't been too surprised by the icy silence the officials spared him.

"So," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "What exactly are we waiting for?" He knew the Avatar wasn't coming. He had tried to convince Aang - he really had - and he had promised to come but there was some spirit-related crisis somewhere on the other side of the world so that could take some time. He did, however, say that he would send someone from the old Team Avatar as form of authority. He really hoped for Suki. Or Sokka. Katara and Toph weren't exactly known for their diplomacy when their perception of justice was concerned.

"The rebels' leader," Yozin answered. "She agreed to come talk to us."

He nodded with a stony face resisting the urge to chew his advisers out. The rebels' leader? No-one had told him about that! But for the moment a displeased look with eyes that spit fire had to suffice - and it surely was enough to have his advisers sweating. "She's taking her time," he noted.

"She will come. We promised to hear her out."

Zuko repressed a sigh and went back to waiting.

He didn't know how long he had waited exactly when the doors opened and a woman stepped inside. No-one rose to greet her but that was really only because Zuko didn't recognise her for an embarrassingly long time.

The woman standing in front of him was tall and slender, her long curls tumbling freely down her back. She was wearing blue because of course she was, a short-sleeved tunic rimmed with fur and a long skirt with slits up to her hips over tight pants and boots. He counted four waterskins strapped to her broad belt and he gulped. The expression on her face was familiar and strange at the same time. It belonged to another time. A time of war that had ended ten years ago he never hoped to see again.

And yet, there it was and there _she_ was of all people. "Katara!" he blurted out completely undignified before he could stop himself.

She turned to him slowly and there was only the tiniest gleam in her eyes as proof that she recognised him as anything other than the Fire Lord. "Hello, Zuko," she said with a voice that made the blood freeze in his veins, "nice of you to show up."

His expression froze on his face, mirroring her own. "Out," he ordered curtly. "Everyone." He heard the displeased grumbling of his advisers behind him shuffling uncomfortably where they knelt. "I won't repeat myself." That finally got them moving. "Not you!" He barked at the governor. This was his mess. He would solve it, too.

When the door shut behind them Zuko took a deep breath. For want of better ideas a deep breath was always a sound choice. Then he turned to Katara, his enemy, his friend, his saviour whom he hadn't seen for four years. "So, you are the leader of the rebellion," he stated calmly.

"I am their spokesperson. No more and no less."

He nodded grimly. "Your demands, Master Katara."

"Your majesty," the governor piped up, "I am not sure this is the right way to go about this situation."

"You agreed to her presence, now you will listen to her point of view. Please, Master Katara."

Without missing a beat, she started speaking: "We demand the immediate delivery of food, drinking water and medicine to end the prevalent crisis that threatens the livelihood of law-abiding Fire Nation citizens. We also demand a plan to be set up in order to solve the humanitarian crisis and rid the island of its economic emergency. Furthermore, we demand an end to the institutional violence executed by the brutal regime that is the Fire Nation legal code. And lastly, the removal of Governor Yozin from any position of power for incapacity. Permanently."

Zuko suppressed a sigh. That was just common sense. Still it was probably more than he could allow.

The governor's indignant gasp was proof enough for that. "This is unacceptable! I will never agree to such conditions."

"That is no longer your choice alone. Your incompetence to solve this crisis in a reasonable time frame proved this." He fixed him with a glare. "Your position, governor."

"There will be no allowances at all until the violence stops. The rebels were the first aggressors." He pointed at Katara. " _She_ was the first aggressor! A rebel and a foreigner at that!"

"I will be the judge of that once I have heard several reports. Carry on. I want to get this over with."

"Once the violence stops and the rebels are brought to justice, I will gladly provide an economic plan. The rest of the demands lies outside of my power."

"Luckily, they are not outside of mine. I will have to think about them. You may leave now," Zuko told the governor who scurried to his feet in order to escape the tense situation. Once the door shut behind him the tension left Zuko's body and he sighed. "What in the name of all spirits, Katara?"

She chewed on her lip, still very silent. It was disturbing, really. The expression on her face didn't waver for even a moment.

He shook his head. She'd always been stubborn. "Can I at least tempt you for dinner? You look awful." She looked as if she wanted to retort something incredible clever so he quickly interrupted her: "I brought my own supplies. They're getting distributed as we speak."

She took a deep breath, then she fixed her eyes on his. "It would be my pleasure."


	2. Counterpart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko try to quell the uprising as peaceful as possible - both of them in their own ways.

Dinner had been a quiet affair, both of them not entirely sure how to bridge the gap that four years without any contact had left between them and much less sure how to address the issue that somehow, they found themselves on two opposite sides of hostilities. _Again._

Still, when Zuko asked her to stay for a drink she accepted. A drink would hopefully calm her nerves. So, she let him lead her to a sitting room where he poured her something that was hopefully very alcoholic and handed her a glass.

"So," he said crossing his arms. "You started a rebellion. _Again._ "

Katara sighed and sat down on the couch. "I didn't really start it," she tried to defend herself but even in her ears that excuse sounded weak. "I just... I was travelling a bit, can't really settle down anymore since... well, since the war. I came through this town and..." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Zuko, it was so bad. I mean, it's still bad now but before- It was even worse."

He looked at her for a while, his gaze piercing and unrelenting. 'Like a true Fire Lord,' she thought for a moment and it was the truth. He looked good, though. Handsome even. His hair was still short, all of it tied into a topknot and showing off the scar which had once been a mark of shame. Now he wore it like a badge of honour. His shoulders had gotten broader than the last time she had seen him four years ago, evident even without the atrocious shoulder pads that had gone out of fashion half a century ago without anyone in the Fire Nation getting the memo. He was taller now, too. She had to look up at him even when they were both standing. All in all, being Fire Lord became him better than she had thought.

He sighed, too, and sat down next to her. "Tell me about it," he said so quietly that she'd almost missed it.

"I've seen bad things in the war," she began quietly, not quite trusting her voice, "I mean, we both have. Women raped, men killed, children maimed. Burnt bodies that were barely recognisable as humans. You know it."

He hummed in agreement, not quite able to meet her eye. "Yeah. I know plenty about that."

Without a second thought she extended her hand to him. A few moments passed and he took it. Together they took a breath and suddenly the tension vanished from both their shoulders. And suddenly it was as if there hadn't been four years gone by without seeing each other. Suddenly they were just two old friends again who had gone to hell and back with each other.

"But this," Katara continued, only a bit ashamed that her voice was trembling, "this was worse. There were so many sick people, Zuko. They were just lying in the streets because the hospital was full and there was no-one left to take care of them. I buried children who had starved to death without seeing their second birthday. I carried a half-decayed body out of a house because she had died and none of her children had the strength to move her. The oldest of them was eight. Eight, Zuko, with four siblings living in a house with a corpse because no-one cared. Because no-one could care. I _had_ to do something. I will _never_ turn my back on people who need me." There were tears streaming down her face now but she didn't care anymore. And she knew that he wouldn't either.

"No," Zuko answered and squeezed her hand. "You never should. That's why you were one of the good guys from the start."

"I couldn't do much. But I tried healing their sick. Those who I could heal at least. I buried their dead. I consoled the living. With the money I had I bought food but it was so little. So little I could do."

"So, then you started a rebellion?"

She huffed. "I _told_ you, I didn't start it!"

He shot her a short smile. As if he didn't believe her at all. Jerk. "Then how did it start?"

"One of the women I had healed stole something to eat. It wasn't much. I don't even remember what it was. A bowl of rice, a dumpling, something like that. I don't even know if it was true. She was in the hospital the whole day and two hours after I let her go, they dragged her out to the square for- for-! It was so... so..."

"So little. Trivial. Insignificant."

"Right. And they wanted to cut her hand off for that. And I wasn't having that. I had _just_ healed her and they _dared_ to touch her. I stepped in. I pushed the guards back with my water. I _wasn't_ hostile. I was just protecting her." She took a deep breath. "And then a stone flew. I don't know where it came from but suddenly people around me were fighting and most of them were non-benders for the spirits' sake! I had to protect them!"

"So, you did."

"So, I did."

Zuko nodded solemnly. "You've always been a protector."

She huffed a laugh. "I really didn't mean to get caught up in this but suddenly everything spiralled out of control and they pronounced me their leader. So. There you have it. I didn't _really_ start a rebellion. I just... sped the process up."

He didn't reply anything to that.

With every moment that passed she grew more nervous. After a minute or so she wrenched her hand free and started picking at the loose threads of her tunic. It felt wrong to be holding hands with him all of the sudden. He just grunted at that.

"So...," she said slowly. "Are you going to throw me out of your country?"

"What?" Zuko sounded startled as if he'd been lost in thought. "No! Of course not!" He looked appalled that she even thought of such a thing.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, yet," he admitted. "But we'll figure something out. Together. As leaders."

The former hospital had basically been converted to a fortress since Katara's arrival. She still healed the sick and the injured but now its most important function was defending the rebels from the firebending guard of the governor.

So, naturally, when the Fire Lord turned up on the doorstep, looking the least intimidating as possible, his hair let down and in normal clothes, there was a healthy amount of suspicion. They almost drove him away before Katara showed up insisting that he was welcome and tugging him inside.

"How's the peace talks going?" she asked him because she hadn't been asked to attend anymore. Instead she had both her hands full with calming the tempers of the rebels trying to get them to trust in their Fire Lord again.

"Slowly," he said with a wince as she pushed him inside her room and shut the door to give them at least a bit of privacy. "There's only so much I can do right now. There is, however, a shipment on the way with food and water and healers. It will arrive in a week, hopefully. Have you found out why their water isn't drinkable yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Zuko, I've known that for weeks. The problem isn't finding the source, it's finding the solution."

He raised his eyebrows and gesticulated in an invitation to carry on.

"The old factory's leaking. It's still polluting the river."

He cursed under his breath. "It's been inactive for the better part of ten years!"

"That's why it's _leaking_. You'll have to tear it down before you can start cleaning the river."

He cursed again. "I was hoping to re-open it to manufacture something useful."

She huffed a laugh. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Besides, even if you build a new factory, you'll need to come up with a concept to have it stop polluting the river first."

"If it's so bad, why didn't you tear the factory apart instead of Governor Yozin's house?"

Katara, in an incredible feat of self-control, managed not to wince. Yeah. That. That was something that happened two nights earlier, resulting in even more guards in front of the hospital and they were not for those inside. "Because the factory doesn't sit on a pile of money that's so fat it stinks,” she answered instead, “And it doesn't cut people's hands off."

He worried his lips between his teeth and against better judgement Katara felt a pang of compassion. "So, what do you propose?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure, yet. Everything I've come up with would require a lot of money first. Like, a lot a lot. More than you could spare."

"Well, it can't be any worse than the current situation."

"Tourism," she said with a sigh. "Trade. Maybe fishing. There could be pearls and corals once the nature regrows. But that all takes time."

"You're the one who demanded an economic masterplan."

"Right." Her expression hardened. "Because that's what's needed. I can't come up with one."

He scowled even deeper and nodded, not saying anything for a while.

Then Katara asked: "What about the charges against me?"

He winced. "That's a tricky situation. A few years earlier, with the general uprisings going on it wouldn't have been a problem. But you _did_ prevent Fire Nation law from getting carried out-"

"That's because the law is _stupid_ ," she interrupted him fuming.

"Let me finish! I told you it was tricky. You were also seen leading an illegal uprising against the lawful government."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "So what? You'll throw me in prison?"

"No." Zuko scowled. "I'll figure something out. If we could prove somehow that the punishment of the accused thief was indeed unlawful, however, your intervention wouldn't have been incriminating. Your little rebellion would still be unlawful but it would put me into a position to remove the governor and re-evaluate the situation."

"Right." She nodded. "I'll think of something."

He stood up from the shaky chair he sat on. "I'll have to get going. Meet back with you once one of us has got something?"

"Sure thing. I'll bring you outside." Katara opened the door to her room and saw a young woman standing in front of her, one hand raised to knock and looking as if they had grown a second head. Katara smiled. "Hello, Ni. How's the scarring coming along?"

"I think it's fine," she said hastily, her eyes fixed on the looming man behind Katara.

"Oh!" she said and stepped aside. "I believe you recognize the Fire Lord? Ni, Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko, Ni. She's the one I told you about."

Ni stared in horror before quickly sinking to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor. "It is an honour to meet you, your majesty." Quickly, the rest of the bystanders followed suit.

Zuko's expression hardened, though Katara couldn't tell why. "Please, rise," he rasped quietly. "All of you." He looked around with a faint blush rising on his cheeks and suddenly he reminded her very much of the awkward teenager who had stumbled into their camp begging their forgiveness.

Slowly the Fire Lord bowed. "I am truly sorry for the hardships you had to go through." Something inside her chest clenched and she had to resist the urge to tug her friend into a tight hug. "It is unforgivable. Yet, I hope that I might earn your trust again."

He straightened again and looked around, taking in the stunned faces of the people surrounding him. Lastly, his gaze fell on Katara. She smiled in encouragement and he just nodded. "See you in a few days," he said quietly and almost bolted for the door.

Katara watched as he crossed the town square and vanished between his guards who were already getting anxious.

"It is good of the Fire Lord to treat us with such kindness," Ni said from her side. "And to help you like this."

Her smile broadened. "Of course. We're old friends after all."

"Yeah," she answered with a clouded expression, "Friends."

There were moments in life when Katara really wished to have Toph's metalbending abilities. For example when she had been thrown into jail in the Earth Kingdom. Or when she had been shipped off to the Southern Watertribe afterwards. Or when there were manacles chafing against her wrists as she was on trial for high treason.

Zuko presided over the whole thing, looking all regal in his Fire Lord's robes with a stern expression on his face that made a shiver run down her spine. At his side sat Governor Yozin and a wiry old man Zuko had brought with him that appeared to be some kind of expert in Fire Nation law.

Governor Yozin was droning on and on and on, listing off all her trespassing and the appropriate punishment for those - death by the sword sounded like the most merciful. Finally, the governor shut up.

"Katara of the Southern Watertribe," Zuko said with a booming voice, "how do you plead?"

She raised her chin. She was a proud woman and she would not quiver or budge, no matter the charges they laid at her feet. "Not guilty," she replied.

She watched with pleasure as the governor's face went red and he appeared to struggle to breath. "Do you deny that you interrupted the execution of Fire Nation law, witch? Do you deny that you used force against Fire Nation officials? Do you deny that your protesters destroyed public property?"

"I do not," she confessed. "However, I never touched your precious public property. And while I did use force, it was entirely for my safety and that of others."

"You still interrupted the prosecution of a criminal!"

"I did," she admitted. "It was, however, not a lawful prosecution. The accused was innocent."

“Liar!” the governor screeched. “She is a liar, your majesty!”

Zuko looked entirely unfazed and turned to Katara. “Master Katara, if you would elaborate?”

The shadow of a smile passed over her lips before she stood up. “I am certainly no expert in Fire Nation law, _your majesty_ ,” she began and the look he shot her was almost ridiculously pleading that she took that seriously. Well, for his sake she would. “However, I was given to understand that every accused is assumed innocent until proven guilty.”

“That is right, Master Katara,” he answered. “Was the thief not proven guilty?”

“She was!” Governor Yozin insisted. “One of my guards saw her do it!”

“Governor, if you cannot control your temper, I’ll have to ask you to leave,” Zuko said and Katara could see how close _he_ was to losing control of his temper.

Katara ignored them both. “I was also told, that only a trial can prove the guilt of a person.” She could see the governor pale. “Ni was not given a trial.”

Zuko turned to Yozin. “Is that true?” he asked with a voice that sent chills down her back. She was glad not to be in the governor’s place.

“I- your majesty! She- she is only a thief! Only a peasant.”

She watched in surprise as the candles in the room flickered higher. She hadn’t seen Zuko this angry since… since before they’d ended the war. But apparently, he was furious. “Ni is a fire nation citizen from your island and thus under your immediate protection. It is your honourable duty to provide her and all other people on this island with a livelihood, a duty that you have neglected for years. And now, it seems, you add abuse of power and unlawful prosecution to the list of your misconducts.” The Fire Lord stood. “I hereby permanently revoke any and all titles and position that you and your heirs hold, effective immediate. Guards, release the waterbender. We are done here.”

Katara watched in perplexed awe as Zuko left the room. It took a few moments before she caught up to what had happened and hurried after him.

"Go away," Zuko said the moment that Katara stepped into the deserted hallway he had vanished into. 

"I just wanted to thank you," she said coldly, yet a smile danced around her lips. "But if you don't want my thanks-"

"It's you," he said relief washing over him.

"Who else would it be? I don't think the others have found their voice again."

She had meant to say it as a joke but still he winced. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"I think you did just fine," she tried to soothe him.

Instead he just looked away.

Katara sighed and stepped closer, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You know, I think sometimes a little anger is your necessary," she said softly. "For example, to put a nasty sour old asshole in his place. Or to get your step-grandfather to train you. Oh wait, that's just the same." He chuckled a little and she felt relieved. "Or to wake the Avatar from a 100-year nap in an iceberg with waterbending."

"You did that?" he asked incredulously. 

"I never told you?" She wrinkled her nose. "Spirits, Zuko we know each other for ten years and you don't know that your very best friend in the whole wide world has started the process to save it?"

"Sokka can waterbend?" he asked with a sly smile on his lips.

She scowled and removed her arm from around his shoulders. "Your very best _female_ friend in the whole wide world."

"I thought you guys met Toph and Suki later on."

She huffed and shoved at his shoulder. "You are a menace."

"Says the one who started a rebellion in a foreign country."

She flashed him a bright smile. "You can thank me later. Anyways, I've got good news to deliver." She turned and started walking towards the door, leaving Zuko behind.

The last she heard of the firebender was a quiet huff and what sounded suspiciously like a muttered "Believe me, I would." But then Katara decided that she got more important things to worry about. For example, how to break the news to her rebels. And what she would do once she'd inevitably leave the island.


	3. Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fire in the town and Katara is fighting. Zuko goes to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, day 3! I am not completely happy with how it turned out, but I still hope you enjoy it. If you do, I always appreciate kudos and comments to let me know what you think :)

# Fuse

It was the dead of night and the explosion shattered the silence. The Fire Lord was on his feet in a heartbeat. 'Katara!' he thought and lunged for his swords. He pushed his door open, startling the dozing guard awake. "What is happening?" he demanded furiously and shook the shocked woman by the shoulders who was doing her best to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

Another explosion ripped through the nightly silence and the Fire Lord dropped his grip on the armour and raced up to the deck. He was vaguely aware of the guards that crowded into the corridor and tried to form a protective circle around their liege. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all about his own safety because his mind only screamed 'Katara, Katara, Katara!' and so he pushed them out of the way.

"I'm fine!" he bellowed. "Find out what is happening out there!" He finally pushed onto the deck, the humid night air welcoming him. He stumbled to the railing and his breath caught in his throat.

The town was illuminated by the silvery light of the full moon, the serenity interrupted by fire that bloomed in the dark, erupting in flickering blossoms on the town square. And every now and then they hissed, recoiling from the layers of ice thick as Ba Sing Se's walls. "Fuck," he cursed loudly, his thoughts racing. He slung his swords over his back and looked back to see his guards stumbling clumsily onto the deck. "I'll be fine," he assured and vaulted over the rail.

"Your majesty!" he heard them call but he ignored them. He knew he was being unfair; he knew that they only wanted to protect him but Katara was fighting and Katara was in danger. And he had just won her freedom with the trial yesterday, he would not - could not - allow her to be hurt.

He ran through the narrow alleys of the town that had become so familiar to him in the past weeks, past dying fires and minor scuffles between benders and non-benders alike. All of that didn't matter.

The square was a ruin. The hospital Katara had fortified and protected so adamantly was ablaze and so was the governor's house and Zuko knew that come morning there would not be a single wall standing save for crumbling ashes. Where once had been a well and cobblestones, there was now a slippery icy floor with melted splotches all around.

And amidst the destruction was Katara. Katara, beautiful, furious, terrifying Katara. Suddenly he knew again why he had been afraid to cross her on the battlefield.

Katara had always been a force to be reckoned with. A child prodigy, a master waterbender by the age of fourteen, a bloodbender. She had taken down Azula during Sozin's Comet after all. Even when he first met her, even when she barely managed a water whip, she had been magnificent. He had made the mistake to underestimate her quite a few times. He had learned his lesson quickly. Apparently, two dozen firebenders hadn't.

When Zuko remembered all the battles they had fought, it was not hard to pick the most brilliant one. He might have been tempted to say their first fight after she had found a master, or the one after his betrayal in Ba Sing Se, or even her fight against Azula. Yet, they all paled in comparison to the time they had set out to avenge her mother. He had thought nothing would ever compare to the day she stopped the rain. He had been so very wrong.

Katara stood amidst the smoking ruins of the town square and her chest was heaving heavily from the exhaustion of bending what looked like half the river at once dousing the flames, protecting three rebels that huddled behind her, attacking the guards. Zuko didn't even know where to look first and yet she moved with grace and elegance through her forms as if it was nothing. He could just stare in awe.

Of course, she was bound to slip. Not even the Avatar could hold this up for long and he could bend four elements, not just one. So, of course she missed one.

And Zuko didn't even hesitate.

Because suddenly he wasn't on some backwater island, suddenly he was in the palace again with Sozin's Comet parting the sky and there was lightning rushing towards Katara so he had to jump. He always had to jump.

This time he was fast enough. His feet planted on the ground he redirected the lightning and it exploded in the sky. He grunted and Katara yelled and then there was the next wave of attacks raining down on them. "I got you," he promised as he deflected the fire.

"Thanks," she panted. "I thought you'd never show."

'Always', he told himself and drew his twin blades to cut through a curtain of fire. 'I'll always show.'

He had no idea where all the attackers came from if he was quite honest. He knew the regulations on the household guard of a governor, put in place to prevent exactly this. He knew that a town of that size wasn't entitled to any kind of militia. And yet the firebenders crowding into the square were nearing on thirty. So, where the hell did Yozin get them from?

"I don't understand, Shao," Katara yelled, freezing one of the benders to a wall, "I thought you were on our side."

"I'm sorry," the man sobbed and it sounded genuine. "But the governor pays more." Zuko knocked him out with the pummel of a sword and grunted in disgust.

"These are your rebels?" he sneered

Katara ducked under a fiery blast, slithering on an ice trail and bending up an ice cube with a move that looked suspiciously like one of Toph's. "Some. Dirty bastard baited them with money."

"Where's the rest?" He drove one of the guards back with a quick succession of blasts then stepped back to have her water whip them into some rubble.

"Fighting somewhere else," she said and moved closer to cover his back. "These ones are ours."

He grinned and nodded. "Like old times?"

The sound escaping her throat almost sounded like a laugh. "Sparky, that doesn't even come close. Just hope you can keep up with me."

Now he was laughing, too. "Don't you know the Fire Lord's the best firebender in the world, sugar queen? And this one just happens to be the best swordsman, too."

She laughed and it almost sounded genuine. "Don't let Sokka hear you."

Relief washed over him. If she could joke their chances weren't all that bad. "Won't tell him if you don't. Let's go."

"Let's go," she agreed and cast a quick look back to the rebels she had protected so fiercely. "Get out of here. This'll get ugly." Then she nodded and together they advanced.

It was ridiculously easy to fall into step with her. They had fought each other innumerable times. But that didn't even compare to the times they had fought together.

All members of Team Avatar were almost inhumanly in sync with each other, he had learned that first hand more than enough. And once he had joined them it had been ridiculously easy to fit into the glaring gap that had been in their midst. He had expected it to be easiest with Aang, the Avatar did use firebending as well, after all.

However, it had been easiest with Katara. Katara, the waterbender, the element of fluidity and change, adapt and overcome. Her and Aang were simply a sight to behold while no combination could surpass the instinctive trust between her and Sokka and seeing Toph and Katara together had managed to convince him his last hour had rung.

But Katara and him? That was just something else. Perhaps it was that their elements were opposite. Perhaps it was that they had fought each other so many times. Perhaps it was something else entirely. The only thing he knew was that nothing in this world could surpass the feeling of euphoria he felt whenever he and Katara fought together.

In all honesty, the guards never stood a chance. And he might've even felt pity for them if he hadn't been so furious. But honestly who on earth attacked a waterbender on a full moon? Who on earth attacked the waterbending teacher of the Avatar at all? Who on earth attacked her with the Avatar's firebending teacher by her side? That was foolishness bordering on insanity.

She took out two attackers with a water whip and he followed suit with a fiery one. She bent the scalding steam towards four of them who screamed in pain. Blinded as they were, they went down quickly beneath Zuko's swords.

"Katara, watch out!" he shouted and grabbed for her arm to yank her behind a crumbling wall, trapping her between his arms. The searing heat that licked against his body made him quiver and think of another fight where he had felt the fire far too hotly. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, only glad to shield Katara.

Once the burst of flames died down, he pulled away a little. "You need a break," he stated as he took in the exhaustion that was plain in her face.

"We need to keep fighting-"

"Even you can't keep this up for ever. And you are running out of water."

"The air is humid-"

He growled and curled around her once more as another firestorm raced towards them, spinning to deflect it. "Stop arguing," he hissed, "and run. I'll meet you back at the harbour in half an hour."

"Zuko-"

"Go, Katara!" He pushed her away and she stumbled a little. "I'll be _fine_."

Another burst of flame, another spin. The horror was plain on Katara's face and it almost broke his heart.

"Don't hurt them. They're not bad people," she pleaded. Then she turned and ran.

Fighting alone felt wrong. There was no other way to describe it but suddenly his movements felt stiff and wooden as he stumbled through the forms. Not only once he waited for another person to complete the attack without anyone being there.

This led to him coming dangerously close to some vicious burns he would rather avoid while he tried to slowly draw the firebenders to the harbour where an angry waterbender would be waiting for them. 'Agni, please let them be that stupid,' he prayed while he considered his chances.

They were bad.

He had figured that out the moment that he had told Katara to run but he hadn't known _how_ bad they would be.

He only figured _that_ out when he found himself backed into a dead end with five firebenders blocking the exit.

'Fuck,' he thought. "Fuck," he said. Slowly he raised his hands. "Stop attacking. I am your Fire Lord."

One of the guards barked a laugh. "Not likely, your majesty. You should've thought about this before sticking your royal nose where it doesn't belong."

He winced. 'Not bad people, huh?' Slowly he dropped into a defensive stance. "Bring it on, then," he gritted, "and let it not be said that the Fire Lord went down without a fight."

The traitors raised their hands, ready to attack and Zuko braced himself, waiting for the blow and-

Nothing happened.

Well, that was not entirely true. _Something_ happened only that it was not the blazing inferno he had expected. Instead the earth shook with a mighty tremor that swept the guards and Zuko of their feet before they went flying one by one.

"Great spirits, your jerkiness." A tall slender figure stepped into the opening. "Do you have to be that dramatic?"

Zuko blinked in surprise. "Toph?" he asked unbelieving.

"In the flesh. Get up, Sparky, you're looking ridiculous."

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked as he got to his knees.

"Katara sent me. Sugarqueen's got her pants all in a twist because she thought you were doing something stupid." She frowned. "Not that she was wrong."

"I mean what are you doing _here_? On this island specifically?"

"Aang sent Sokka and Suki. He was very concerned once he heard that Katara got involved in some kind of revolution or something."

"They're here, too?"

"Down by the harbour," she answered as she started walking. "Suki took control of your guards and is beating some sense into the fighters. Sokka is beating some sense into Katara. Anyways, nice work with the town square. That'll take a lot of money to rebuild."

He winced. He'd tried not to think of that particular problem. "That still doesn't explain why _you're_ here."

She flashed him a bright grin. "Come on, Sparky. There's no way I'm missing all the fun. I'm pretty pissed at Katara that she hasn't asked me to come along in the first place."

Zuko 'hm'ed, silently thanking the spirits for that. There wouldn't have been much of a town left once he'd arrived if that had been the case.

An explosion a few streets over caught his attention.

"There they are!" Toph exclaimed excitedly and started running towards it. "Hurry up, Zuko, or they'll be done until we get there!"

Zuko sighed in defeat and started running after her. He almost wanted to chide her as she led him into another dead end before she blasted her way straight through the wall.

"Oh, this feels great!" she said, pointedly ignoring the flabbergasted stares of Zuko's and Yozin's guards alike. Only Katara, Sokka and Suki seemed not shocked at all.

He sighed again.

"What are you waiting for?" Suki yelled. "No slackening on my watch!"

And then the fighting started up again, with bursts of flames and razor-sharp ice daggers and flying boulders and Sokka yelling.

"No quite how I imagined this reunion to go," Zuko grit out once they had formed a tight circle to better defend themselves.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too."

Sokka just laughed. "Be honest, Zuko. You always knew this is exactly how this reunion would go."

He was still thinking of a clever reply when Katara suddenly shouted: "Take cover!" He had barely enough time to get out of the street before she and Toph shot up on a earth column and she bent a thundering wave from the ocean. Mixing it with the dust Toph bent up the two of them flooded the street with mud. Katara breathed out and it froze solid in place.

Zuko stared in awe for his knees gave out under him. "Great spirits," he murmured. Yeah. That was why he didn't want the two of them fighting together.

Sokka slid down the wall beside him. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'll never get used to it."

Zuko nodded but when he looked up his best friend’s eyes were set on Suki. He frowned in confusion.

Toph suddenly appeared in his field of vision. "We should get back to the harbour."

There was nothing he could say against that so he just nodded and got up, trailing behind the others with Katara by his side.

He didn't know when he had felt this awful the last time. Every bone in his body hurt and he was pretty sure if he stumbled once more, he would just not get up again even though he could feel the call of the rising sun.

Still he managed to stumble to the harbour and stopped before his ship. The docks were mercifully deserted. "Do you think it's over?" he asked.

"No," Katara grit out and he could tell she had just as much trouble keeping it together as he did. "Yozin still didn't show. I'm sure he'll come soon, once he knows my power has faded. And he won't come alone, now that he knows that we've got back-up."

It turned out that she was right. The first rays of sunshine crept over the horizon and Toph announced: "They're here."

"Fire Lord Zuko," Yozin boomed as he stepped into the place, his two sons by his side. "I hereby renounce my allegiance to the throne."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go."

"This island and this town are as of now independent entities of the Fire Nation. You and your warriors are no longer welcome here and-"

"-we demand that you leave immediately, yadda yadda yadda," Sokka said with a groan. "Yeah, we know the drill. Just get on with it."

"Yeah!" Toph yelled. "Do you mean to fight us or bore us to death?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I will accept your surrender any time."

"We will not surrender!" one of his sons yelled. "We-"

"For fuck's sake!" Katara yelled. "Just get it over with."

Fire bloomed. Toph raised a wall of stone. Katara pulled water from the sea and slashed at their enemies.

"Toph, do your thing," Zuko said before he vaulted over the wall. He could feel the earth rumbling.

"I'm not sure if I can keep this up any longer," she panted and sank to her knees.

Zuko set his eyes on the sky. "You don't have to," he answered. "Everyone, stay back."

The moon set.

Katara fell to the floor with a strangled cry.

The sun rose.

Zuko stepped in, the first sunrays of the day tingling on his skin.

He breathed.

The next burst of flames raced towards them.

In.

Fire flared in his veins.

And out.

He parted the sea of fire with one mighty blow.

"Enough!"

And just like that the blows stopped.

Perhaps the attackers were just too startled to continue.

Perhaps the attackers had finally realised who they were fighting against.

Perhaps the attackers were just as tired as Katara and he were.

Probably they realised that Toph had trapped Yozin and his two sons in stone columns.

The reason for it was irrelevant, the only thing of importance was his order: "This fight stops now." And so, it did.

"Go home." And so, they did.

Zuko turned back to the others. "Nice work," Toph commented. Katara leaned heavily on Suki.

"And there's Aang." Sokka pointed to the sky where the distinct shape of Appa drew nearer.

Zuko stepped in to share Katara's weight with Suki. It seemed like the right thing to do. With an arm around his shoulders they watched together as the fires died down and the soldiers went home. They watched together the dawning of a new day.

"That reminds me-" she started with a frail voice.

Zuko hummed. "Yeah." He smiled. "You should get some rest."


	4. Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight is for justice. Moonlight is for truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, I fell behind. I'm sorry for that. Anyways, like that you'll get two stories on one day. Enjoy!  
> I always appreciate kudos and comments :)

"This has gotten out of hand," the Avatar chided and all Katara could do was try to stand tall and proud. "Katara, what in the names of all spirits?"

"I was just here to help," she defended herself. "Not once did I initiate the violence."

Aang sighed and leapt off Appa's saddle. "Where's the governor?"

"Technically that would be me." She hoped that she hadn't jumped too much upon hearing Zuko's voice next to her, his hand softly on her back to steady her. "But if you mean the man responsible for all of this, you better hurry to save him from Toph. She's having a field day."

"I will," Aang announced and brushed past them to get to Yozin.

"That was odd." Katara looked up to see Zuko frowning.

"What was odd?"

"Oh, I-" He glanced down and Katara could have sworn to see him blush. "Don't take me wrong, I just thought there would be a warmer reunion between you two." He looked away. "Not that it's any of my business."

She frowned. What on earth did he- oh. "Aang and I aren't a thing anymore," she stated matter-of-factly. "I haven't really seen him since."

He winced and took a hurried step back. "Oh. Um. Sorry. I didn't know."

She smiled and pat his cheek affectionately. "Go listen to the palace gossip a bit more. It's been public knowledge for a year now." She yawned and her shoulders slumped. "I guess I really should get some sleep."

"You can stay here!" he blurted.

Katara quirked an eyebrow.

The blush on his cheeks rose higher. "I mean, since the hospital got destroyed and all. I'm sure there's a room to be found where you can rest."

She smiled. "Thanks, Zuko. I'd appreciate that."

He smiled too and wandered off in search of one of his guards to show her to a room. Shortly after she collapsed on a rough futon and slept.

Katara slept for hours and when she woke, she found a plate of rice and a teapot beside her bed as well as a bowl of water. After the meagre meal and a quick waterbending bath she decided that she should better go and look at the havoc they had wreaked in the previous night, check on her rebels, treat the injured-

She was wandering through the abandoned corridors of the ship when she heard the yelling. 'Oh no,' she thought, sprinting in the direction of the noise. She wasn't feeling nearly well-rested enough to go through another battle and she doubted that Zuko was either.

She burst through the door onto the deck and dashed to the railing. But instead of attacking firebenders she only saw a pavilion where the old Team Avatar had sought shelter from the sweltering humid heat and Zuko and Aang seemed to be engaged in a ferocious argument. And while Sokka and Suki at least tried to calm them down, Toph stood idly by, apparently observing the clouds passing by.

Katara sighed. She wasn't sure if she hadn't preferred firebenders.

Calmly she walked over to them. "Hi everyone," she greeted them with a smile. "What did I miss?"

Aang scowled and crossed his arms, looking more like the twelve-year-old she had once broken out of an iceberg than a twenty-two-year-old avatar. Zuko huffed angrily and also looked to the side. He looked terrible, she noted and privately asked herself if he had slept at all. But that was a concern for another time.

"Sokka?" she prompted.

Her brother just shrugged and crossed the arms.

Before Katara could huff in frustration Toph answered: "Sparky and Twinkletoes are having an argument about whose responsibility this whole thing is. It's stupid."

"It's childish," Suki added.

"It's beside the point," Katara decided.

"Oh, sure, take his side," Aang muttered and it felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Katara had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before continuing. "I am not taking any sides, Aang, I didn't even know what sides there were. But I've been here for three months, I think I know more about this conflict than most people."

"She's got a point," Sokka muttered.

Aang scrunched his nose. "Alright. So, let's hear the story."

She nodded and started telling the same story she had related to Zuko already. Well, mostly. It was a lot more matter-of-factly and less emotional. She didn't even know why she had felt the need to tell Zuko the other story. She didn't even know why she couldn't tell the others the true story. But when she was finished Aang and Zuko had both seemed to have sufficiently calmed down.

"And tonight?" Aang asked. "What happened?"

She frowned. "I'm not even sure. Ask those who have attacked us."

"Katara..." he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her report: "It was just past midnight when I heard some unrest in the street. I sent two of the people staying at the hospital-"

"The rebels?"

She gritted her teeth. "The rebels. Anyways, I sent two of them to see what was going on. They returned half an hour later with burns all over their bodies. They had encountered about six guards in the streets, harassing the people in their houses. Ten more set out, I guess they got caught in fights somewhere along the line. I stayed back healing the injured and was just minding my own damn business and then they started attacking the hospital. I went out, stood my ground, Zuko showed up an hour or so later. I guess you all know the rest of the story."

Aang said: "Governor Yozin-"

"Yozin," Zuko interrupted him, "he's no governor anymore."

"Yozin," Aang admitted, "said that some of your rebels were causing unrest. Ignoring the curfew. Attacking the guards."

She quirked an eyebrow. "And you believe that."

"I am obligated to listen to all sides of the conflict."

"Aang, I can't believe you're this gullible! You know the drill; they will say anything they can to make us look like the bad guys."

"I know, Katara, and I also know that that's a two-way street."

"Even if that was true," Zuko chimed in, "Yozin had no right to command the guards. I had stripped him of his offices already. Besides that, he tried to declare he was ready to kill me this morning. He committed high treason."

"You asked me to come here, Zuko. So, I am here, let me do this my way."

"I asked you to come here when I thought this was a petty squabble. Things have changed. This is a Fire Lord problem now, not an Avatar problem."

He snorted. "No, I think this is exactly an Avatar problem! This has gotten out of hand."

"I know, Aang! But there's nothing you can do here. There's no conflict you can resolve because the only possible resolve is removing the cause. There's no gap you can bridge because that gap is far too wide. There's nothing the Avatar can do because what's needed here are politics. And that is a Fire Lord problem."

"Maybe we should try talking to Yozin-"

"Aang, I really don't want to overstep," Sokka said with a sigh, "but I think we're way past that point."

"Well, then why didn't you call me weeks ago, why didn't you-"

"I tried," Zuko said the same time Katara answered: "You know why."

All the eyes shifted to her and Katara looked away. "I'm sorry. I should probably go and see to the wounded." Before anyone could say anything, she bolted.

She found Ni in the town square that bore the evidence of her rampage last night and nearly winced. All that she had built up in the last weeks and months was destroyed and then she wasn't even there to clean up the mess.

Instead Ni had stepped in, relentlessly ordering the poor townspeople around that looked just as exhausted as Katara felt.

"I don't know why you even needed my help," she said in a poor attempt at a joke.

"Katara!" Ni exclaimed and her face lit up as she ran over to hug her. "I was so worried."

"Don't be," she tried to calm her down. "I don't go down that easily."

She smiled. "I didn't expect you to."

Katara tried to smile, too, but it came out as a grimace more likely than not. "How can I help? Any wounded?"

The woman gave her a critical once over. "I think you'd help best if you got some rest. You won't be much help if you're about to keel over."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Everything's fine now. The Avatar's here after all. And I'd like to take my mind off things."

Her face hardened as she took the hint. "Right. And I guess that went just swimmingly." Katara looked away in an answer. Ni sighed. "Didn't think so. The injured are just two streets in that direction, the only house left standing. Your little earthbender friend didn't take kindly to firebenders hiding in the others."

She nodded and went on her way.

"But don't think I won't be keeping a close eye on you!" Ni called after her, finally drawing a tentative smile from her.

Healing was just what Katara needed now. It was tiring and trying with the hot sunrays boiling her flowing power until nothing was left but fickle steam. Oh, how she hated the days in the Fire Nation where she could barely feel the pull of the moon. But that way she had no other choice than to focus completely on the task before her. That way at least she didn't have to think of Aang and the unpleasant break-up a little over a year ago.

Ni came around when the gruelling heat of the sun just started to let up and brought food and tea Katara took thanking and ate quickly. Some of her rebels had nasty burns that not even Yugoda could heal. Still, she was glad that she had returned to the healing hut and the old master after the war. As much as she loved fighting, loved the feeling of her blood simmering and boiling with the thrill of the battle, the icy fear when a hit was just a bit to close, the war wasn't in need for warriors now. It was, however, in desperate need of healers. And she would never turn her back on people who needed her.

She just turned around a corner to get some bandages for one of the guards to wrap up his frost bites and of course - of course - that was the moment when Aang showed up.

"You should rest," he said.

"You don't have to tell me what to do," she replied stubbornly.

Aang sighed. "Please, Katara. You fought an entire night, slept half a day and spent hours now healing people. You're overexerting yourself."

"I am more than capable than knowing my limits, thank you very much."

"Katara, please," there was an agonised look on his face. "I just want to talk. Please."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was alright. She could be an adult about it. She could handle this conversation. They were bound to have it at some time, after all. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Let's talk." She fixed her with his gaze. "But not here."

"Anywhere's fine by me." He sounded relieved.

She jerked her head towards the door and they stepped outside, where the heat still made the air flicker.

"So," she asked.

It took a while before he answered. "Katara, that was really reckless."

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "I know, you don't have to tell me." He could be talking about anything - coming here, staying, stepping in, stepping up. She knew that he didn't approve.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was selfish, alright Aang? I was selfish and I wanted to prove that I could do something like this on my own. I have done it on my own in the past. I never meant for it to get out of hand."

"I know. I know that you couldn't have left for your life. And I'm sorry, too. For lashing out at Zuko and you, that wasn't right."

"Hm," she said.

"I'm also sorry for how things ended. I get it now. It's better if we're friends. The world needs us as friends. And I do, too. I'd like to be friends with you again, Katara."

She looked up at him smiling. "I'd like to be friends with you again, too, Aang." Then she pulled him into a tight hug.

When she let go, she felt like she had just shucked the weight of Appa off her shoulders. "So," she said and bumped into his side. "How's life?"

"Oh, you know. Calmed a spirit down in the Earth Kingdom. Opened an orphanage in the Southern Air Temple. Rode the unagi."

"Again, Aang? Why on earth would you do that?"

"I lasted almost five minutes this time! That's-"

"Two less than last time?" She shot him a grin and he pouted. Then they both laughed.

They started walking together, swapping stories watching the sun make its way across the sky until it set and it felt like they were really friends again.

"Right," Aang said as they reached the harbour. "I'll be staying with Appa. Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Aang," she answered and stood slightly lost on the quay.

"You're back late," Zuko's voice cut through the humid air of a Fire Nation night from where he stood at the railing of his ship. She hadn't even seen him standing there.

She crossed her arms and quirked and eyebrow. "Well, you're up late."

"Couldn't sleep," he answered as she drew closer. "Too much on my mind."

"Hm," she agreed quietly and stepped on the ship. "Have you slept at all?" she asked leaning on the railing beside him.

"A bit," he deflected her question. "How'd it go with Aang?"

"Alright, I guess. It seems like we're friends again."

"Is that- is that what you want?" he asked tentatively.

Katara sighed and looked up at the stars. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think it was good to get some distance. Maybe we needed that to get to know each other again. Sometimes that's just how it goes."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him avert his gaze. "I guess so," he murmured and she wasn't even sure if she was meant to hear it.

"That's not what I meant," she answered regardless, "that's not- That between us- these four years-" She scrunched her nose, not really sure where she was even getting at. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I regret it. And that I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for," he said quietly and when she turned to look at him there was a hesitant smile dancing around his lips.

"I still am. We lost four years of our... relationship." She closed her eyes, just relishing in his presence. "And... I missed you. I really did." Then she leaned against his side, placing her head on his shoulder.

He hummed lowly. "I missed you, too," he whispered against her hair.

They stood silently like this for a while until Katara moved. "What now?" she asked.

"I brought something to drink," he answered. "If you want."

"Oh, keep talking," she joked.

He didn't. Keep talking, that was. Instead he turned and slid down the railing, laying his cloak out and patting the space beside him in invitation. Katara took the offered seat and the offered bottle and took a deep gulp.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate your summers?" she asked and bent a trickle of sweat from her brow.

"You haven't." He quirked an eyebrow. "You're welcome to go back to your frozen wasteland any time you like."

She scrunched her nose. "Maybe I will. At least there the stars are right."

He hummed. "I remember. When I first started travelling, I was very confused. No-one had ever told me that the constellations changed."

She snorted in surprise. "You were in the navy."

"Not really but that's beside the point. I wasn't _trained_ for the navy. The first year or so was a living hell while I tried to figure out how navigation worked."

That made her laugh and spit out half of the undoubtedly expensive alcohol they were drinking. "What I'd give to have seen that."

"As if you would've done any better," he grumbled.

"Excuse me? Of course I would have. We're sailors, for the spirits' sake. Our whole history is written in the stars."

"It is?"

She nodded.

"Tell me."

And so, she did. She told him of the polarbear-dog she had always seen at home that guarded the south and her cub that had wandered too far from its mother and got lost in the east. She took his hand to show him where it had left small footsteps in the sky. She told him of the boomerang that had shone brightly in the night sky when Sokka had been born and the penguin-seal and the whale and the sea-snake. She told him of the spirits dancing in the sky in the north and of Tui and La. Of balance and opposites and push and pull while they watched the moon travel across the sky - Yue, she told him, Sokka's first girlfriend who had sacrificed herself after the siege of the north.

"Wait-," he slurred, "he hadn't been joking? His first girlfriend really turned into the moon."

"Of course," she frowned. "How would you make something like that up?"

"You guys have been through some wild shit..."

She scoffed. "Tell me about it."

They were silent for a bit while Zuko drank again. "'S wrong, you know?"

"What is?"

"The moon's not with the sea. He's in love with the sun."

"No, that's not true," she protested. "I just _told_ you. It's the moon and the sea, Tui and La-"

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "No, don't you see? 'S the moon and the sun. Round and round and round they go, always chasing each other but never touching."

Her face fell. "That's sad."

"Yeah," he looked up at her, "it is."

Katara shrugged and drained the bottle.

"What now?" she asked again.

"Go to sleep? Morning'll come soon."

Her heart felt suddenly very heave. "And when morning comes?"

He shrugged, too. "I'll go back home. I've been away longer than I meant to. And longer than is advisable." He shook the empty bottle. "What about you? Off to the next revolution?"

"I think I've had my fair share of revolutions for some time." Katara sighed. "Still, there's so much to be done here."

"I know," he agreed. "But the fighting has died down. They have food and water. The healers are arriving tomorrow morning. Governor Yozin is on his way to a nice prison and I have appointed an interim governor until I find someone up for the task. Our work here is done."

"But it is not enough!" she protested.

"No, of course not. But the rest will be decided in stuffy council chambers not in dirty town squares."

"I don't want to leave them."

"And I'm not going to. Neither do you have to."

She turned to look at him and furrowed her brow. "What are you saying?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Come back to Caldera with me? Finish what you started?"

She hesitated. She probably shouldn't. She hadn't been home in quite some times and she didn't particularly care for the Fire Nation. Sokka would be taking off come sunrise headed to the South Pole. She could maybe get back to teaching for some time. Build a few houses. That would be fine. But she didn't want to.

Because even though she didn't particularly for the Fire Nation, she happened to care for the Fire Lord. Quite a lot, actually. Probably more than was good for either of them. And so, before she even knew what she was saying, she answered: "When do we leave?"


	5. Hesitancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara goes back to Caldera with Zuko. They dance around each other and are very awkward. Somebody help these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got long. As in 7k words long. I have written today alone 8.5k words and I think that's the highest word count I've had for one day in my life.  
> This is mostly unedited, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find.

Morning came and Katara left and suddenly Zuko was feeling very unsure about this whole endeavour. It hadn't even crossed his mind to invite her back home with him. No, that wasn't quite right. It had crossed his mind. But he'd never expected to actually follow that thought up. He'd even less expected her to agree.

But the alcohol had probably loosened both of their tongues and now he was pacing his deck. Katara had left to gather her things and say her goodbyes to the townspeople. He was left to waiting alone. Well, not exactly alone. There were Toph and Aang joking on the quay and Sokka and Suki on the vessel next to his preparing to leave as well. They were due to leave in about five minutes if they wanted to catch the morning tide. Katara knew that. Katara had to know that. She was a waterbender for Agni's sake.

Still, she hadn't shown up.

Had she changed her mind? Zuko wasn't sure. What if she had? What if she didn't want to go to the capital with him after all? What if he had offended her somehow? Why was he even so nervous-?

"For fuck's sake, Sparky, will you _please_ stop?" Toph cursed loudly. "I can _hear_ your fucking heart beating in your fucking chest. She's not going to let your idiotic ass leave all on his own!"

"Thanks, Toph," he shouted back, "that's really uplifting."

Aang snorted and said something that made Toph roll her eyes but still he stopped pacing. Worrying his crew and upsetting his friends wasn't exactly helping.

"I'm here!" a breathless cry rang through the air and Katara sprinted onto the harbour. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and another one on her hip. Besides that, she was wearing the same clothes she had the first time they had seen each other again. "I'm sorry. I would have come sooner but there was a very teary goodbye."

Toph shrugged. "That's alright with me, that means we can at least cut this short. Though our dear Sifu Hotman nearly went into cardiac arrest."

Katara shot him a quick glance before hugging Toph and Aang. "Take care, both of you. Don't mess up what I did here. Toph, if I hear anything about illegal betting rings without me, I'll kick your butt."

"You don't get to make any demands," the earthbender countered, "you started a rebellion without even telling me!"

"Right," she grinned. "I'll come and get you next time."

"There won't be any rebellions," Zuko shouted just as Aang said: "No, you won't!"

The two women laughed and bumped fists, Katara winking even though Toph couldn't see it. Zuko sighed. Why was he even trying?

"Come to Caldera when you're done," Katara said at last and quickly crossed over to the ship.

Next to them Sokka and Suki were already casting off. "See you in a few months, sis," Sokka called and waved. "If you can be bothered to come home again sometime!"

Katara drenched him in water with a flick of your wrist. "Good luck, Suki," she called and the warrior just snickered and kissed the dripping Sokka on the cheek.

"Safe journey!" she called and then they were out of shouting range.

Beside Zuko his captain stepped up and coughed meekly. "Um... your majesty? We, uh- we might have missed the tide."

"Oh," Katara spun and he could see how a distracted look passed over her face when she felt for the water around her. "Right, sorry. Aang, a little help?"

The Avatar thrust his staff into Toph's hands and Katara let her bags drop on the floor dropping into a bending stance. They moved in perfect synchrony and the boat rocked unsteadily for a moment before they were gently pushed out of the harbour.

Katara dusted her hands of. "That should do it," she said and picked up her bags again. "Well, aren't you going to show me to my room, your majesty? Or do you just expect me to sleep on the floor?"

"Um-" he said, still stunned. "Sure. Come with me."

~*~

The knock on his doorframe made him jump and earned him a quiet snicker of Katara. "I've been told we're arriving later today," she said and stepped into his room without waiting for an answer.

"So we are," he admitted and turned around to her. He was surprised to say the least to see her wearing the simple garb of one of his guards that hugged her figure tightly. "Um- I- What are you wearing?" he stammered.

"Oh, that?" She pulled at the seam of her tunic. "I had to get rid of most of my clothes after the fire. Ni gave me that and it fits, so-" She smirked. "Aren't you going to tell me that I look pretty?"

He still hadn't quite processed what was happening. "I- um- what?" He blinked confused.

"Where are your manners, Fire Lord? I was led to believe that nobles are supposed to compliment fair ladies when they are dressed in new robes. So?"

"You look pretty in red," he managed without stumbling over his words. That wasn't even a lie. Katara looked very pretty in red. One might even say beautiful, stunning, like watching the sun set-

"Why, thank you," she answered and winked. Now he could tell at least that she was teasing. "You look pretty in red, too. Especially when it's, you know-" She gesticulated in the general direction of his face, undoubtedly referencing the violent blush on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and looked away as if that would hide the blush.

"So," she leant against the doorframe and crossed her arms and _fuck_ , he had known that it hadn't been a good idea to invite her to his home. At this rate he was going to perish before even stepping into his palace again. "What should I expect when the Fire Lord returns triumphant from such a dangerous mission?"

He groaned and let his head fall back. "Who told you?"

She chuckled. "Everyone did. Your whole crew believes that the only reason why you stay holed up in caldera all the time is because you don't want to go through the mortifying ordeal of being paraded around the town when you return."

Well... they weren't wrong. _However_ , there was no reason to point it out like that. "It's embarrassing," he grumbled.

"Hm," she hummed and stepped closer, sitting down next to him on the floor. "Well, I've got good news for you. This time, you don't have to go through it alone." She bumped her shoulder against his. "If the protocol allows, that is."

He looked at her incredulously. "You don't have to do that."

She smiled brightly. Bright as the sun, bright as the moon. "But I want to. That's what friends do, isn't it? Helping each other out? You helped me with my fight, now I help you with yours."

"Right," he whispered. Friends. And nothing more. He was glad that Katara couldn't feel his heartbeat like Toph. Or rather he hoped she couldn't. She was a bloodbender after all.

"So," she started again, "what do I have to do?"

"You don't happen to have brought any kind of official Water Tribe regalia?"

She laughed. "No, I don't. And even if I did, there's no way you'd get me to wear them here. I love, Zuko, but there are limits."

"Didn't think-" He faltered, taking in the mortified look on Katara's face as they both realised what she'd just said.

"Well, anyways!" she quickly continued. "Beside meeting an early grave because of this agonising heat, what can I do?"

"Put on your cleanest shirt and sit next to me?" he tried again.

Katara gasped. "How dare you assume any of my shirts are clean?" She put a hand on her chest dramatically. "I am a rebel, after all. I do have a rather unstained dress, though." She got to her feet. "See you when we get there."

Zuko sighed as the door fell shut behind her. He was in trouble.

Katara looked, simply put, stunning. Her hair was flowing freely down her back safe for the topknot that was adorned with a tiny flame. The tips of her curls were still damp with water and sweat alike but Zuko found he couldn't care less. No matter how sweaty Katara was, she would still be beautiful. The dress was surprisingly elegant, light blue silk with a moon embroidered on the back and the seams adorned with blue and violet beads.

"Where on earth did you hide that?" he murmured as he stepped up beside her.

She flashed him a bright smile. "Ni gave it to me as farewell gift. She and her sister have been working on it pretty much since I arrived." She twirled around. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Together they stood and waited for the ship to dock in the harbour where masses of people were waiting and cheering already.

"This isn't so bad," she whispered.

"They're not cheering for me," he answered. At Katara's surprised expression he added: "Word travels fast. You have quite the reputation here since you saved them from the fate of having Azula as Fire Lord." The pathway was lowered and he stepped forward. "And it seems like you are adamant to grow it." Stunned she stared at the cheering people. "Are you coming?" he asked and extended his hand.

It took a moment before she nodded and hastily stepped forward, accepting his hand when she stepped onto the quay. There was a palanquin waiting for them and she took his hand again when he helped her inside. When they were both kneeling as comfortable as they could the procession started.

"I'm sparing you the-" Zuko began but as he looked over to Katara he halted. While he had to resist the urge to hunch his shoulders and wanted to draw the curtains shut, she was smiling and waving and even catching a small bouquet and tucking a flower behind her ear. 'She's enjoying this,' he realised to his surprise.

She turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I-" he frowned. "I wanted to say that I'm sparing you the announcement. But now I fear you actually might have liked it."

Her face lit up. "What announcement?"

He winced. "Normally there is a big presentation of the Fire Lord where his glorious accomplishments are relayed to the people. It's a wartime tradition and I did my best to abolish it. But there are some things I still have to suffer through."

"Like your pointy collars and shoes?" she asked and tugged at his robes.

"Just like them." He quirked an eyebrow. "Did you know that it is a crime to touch the Fire Lord?"

She gasped in fake shock. "Oh no! Did I commit treason again? Are you going to throw me in jail?"

"I might just...," he grumbled.

She sighed and flicked her wrist to freeze the sweat on her brow. "Alas, woe is me. How may I ever atone for my crimes?"

"Freeze my sweat, too, and I'll issue a pardon."

Katara chuckled and flicked her wrist again. Soon after he felt the cool relief on his brow and sighed contently closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Katara waving again.

"Why isn't there an announcement today?" she asked when she leaned back again.

Zuko quickly averted his gaze and shuffled uncomfortably. "I might have lied a bit about your delicate condition and the heat," he admitted.

Her jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't."

He looked up and shot her a goofy smile. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed and now there was no mocking in her offence, "oh, you- You're lucky we're in public and want to spare your people the sight of their Fire Lord getting his butt kicked!"

He raised his hands. "Feel free to do so once we're behind the palace walls. I guess I deserve it."

"Delicate condition, hah! The joke of the century!" She scowled. "What do you even have against all of this?"

"It's embarrassing," he said.

"It's the best part of being a hero! The people love you! That's why you do good, don't you? For them!"

Zuko had to admit that she had a point but before he could think of an appropriate answer, the palace gates appeared and opened and closed for them.

As soon as the palanquin was lowered to the ground, Katara leaped out of it. "Oh, thank the spirits!" she sighed. "My legs were about to fall off."

Zuko was much slower in following her. He was quite used to the strenuous task of kneeling for hours on end so he didn't mind anymore.

Katara spun in a circle taking her surroundings in. "Not much has changed," she asserted and Zuko guessed that she had to be right. "What happens now?"

"I, um- I show you to your room," he answered hesitantly.

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

"I, er-" He scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't figured out what room to give you, yet."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Right."

During all of her previous visits she had been accompanied by Aang, so both of them had just stayed in the spacious suite that was reserved for the Avatar. Now, however, things became a bit more difficult. He couldn't very well put her with the Fire Nation nobles or the foreign dignitaries as she was neither. And unfortunately there was no I-brought-a-stunningly-beautiful-woman-who-is-my-long-time-friend-and-enemy-with-me-and-also-the-ex-girlfriend-of-the-avatar-and-my-best-friend's-sister-and-don't-know-what-to-do-about-it-wing. At least none that he was aware of.

"Why doesn't Lady Katara stay in the royal wing?" a familiar voice croaked. "There is room enough, nephew."

"Uncle Iroh!" Katara whirled around to hug the old man.

"It is good to see you. You have become quite the beautiful woman."

She blushed profoundly and Zuko stepped forward to spare her and answer: "I thought you were in Ba Sing Se, uncle."

"I was!" He beamed. "But then I heard what you two were doing and simply had to come here. You are doing good, Lady Katara. And you, too, Zuko."

"Thank you, uncle," she answered.

"Now, nephew, why don't you show the lady to her room? I'll take care of the rest."

~*~

They had arrived not even a fortnight ago and there were rumours everywhere concerned with the exact nature of his relationship with the Avatar's former girlfriend. 'Listen to the palace gossip,' Katara had told him. He couldn't avoid it if he tried. And he tried.

And yet, every time he heard a new rumour he wondered if Katara was listening, too. Maybe she did.

Maybe that was why she was avoiding him.

No, avoiding wasn't really the right word. It wasn't like she outright hid from him, just- Zuko had been gone for a long time and now his calendar was _stuffed_. He rose and set with the summer sun, his days far longer than could be healthy and he was glad when he could squeeze in enough time to eat and sleep. And so, he didn't see Katara a lot.

So, he guessed, it had to seem more like he was avoiding her. Which he wasn't. There was just nothing he could do about it.

"There you are," Katara's voice sounded softly from behind him. "You are a difficult man to find, Fire Lord Zuko."

"There I am." She stepped beside him, resting her arms on the railing of the balcony he had found to enjoy some precious moments of peace. "Just ask my advisers. They know my current locations better than I do most of the time."

She sighed. "I tried. It's always the same answer: 'The Fire Lord's busy. He has no time for visitors.'" He frowned. He needed to have some words with them. "What are you so busy with all the time?"

"Dumb things, mostly," he answered exasperated.

"Anything I can do to help?" her voice sounded genuinely concerned and the sorrow in her eyes was plain.

"No, unfortunately not," he answered. 'Not like this,' his mind unhelpfully supplied, 'as Fire Lady however...' He quickly pushed the though to the back of his mind.

There were rumours everywhere concerned with the exact nature of his relationship with the Avatar's former girlfriend. And while they were certainly not true, they were not so far off when Zuko's feelings were concerned.

"I'm sorry," he said, "this was probably not how you imagined your stay here to go."

"It wasn't how I _hoped_ my stay here to go," she corrected him, "it is, however, how I expected my stay here to go." She smiled. "This is not my first visit here. I know what it's like."

"Yeah, but the last time you were here with- you were not alone."

She huffed. "I know that Aang was with me the last time. Or Sokka. Or Toph. Or Suki. But it's alright, really Zuko. I quite like being able to relax for a bit. I get to train a lot and talk with Uncle Iroh and why haven't you told me there are waterbending scrolls from the south in your library?"

He blinked dumbstruck. "I didn't know."

"Well, anyway. There are a lot of things I can do here. And if I get really bored, I can always go look for a hospital and go heal."

'She could always leave,' he told himself. Quickly he pushed _that_ unpleasant thought away, too and was simply glad that she hadn't said so himself.

"Of course, I'd like to spend more time with you. But I understand if you can't."

"No!" he said quickly. "We absolutely can! We-" He hesitated, searching for a quick solution.

"I could come here," Katara said. "At sundown. Then you'd know where to find me."

He breathed in relief and nodded. Yes, that was a good idea. "There's also... a garden," he said timidly. "You can access it from your room."

"I know," she answered with a bright smile. "It's beautiful. I love the turtleduck pond."

He nodded. "Meet me there?"

Katara smiled. "I will." She pressed his hand quickly. "Get some sleep, Zuko. You need it."

There was nothing he could say against that. So, he bid her goodnight and made his way back to his room. Only when the door shut behind him, he remembered that he hadn't asked her about the rumours.

~*~

Katara had meant what she'd told Zuko. She was just fine with how things were since she had arrived in Caldera. And fine was alright. Fine was good.

She'd also be happy to spend more time with him. More than happy, really. She'd almost be inclined to use the word ' _overjoyed_ '.

And it was getting better. They had met every night in the small private garden in the royal wing and talked and joked and just spent time together. That was the best part of her day.

It only fanned the rumours of course. She had expected that. And it was fine by her. She didn't mind what people said behind her back, no matter how untrue it was. She did mind, however, how it made her heart flutter every time with the prospect of it.

Katara sighed. In moments like these she really envied Zuko for his obliviousness and his outrageous talent to not hear a single whisper spoken in his palace. She had no idea how he did that. She had no interest on filling him in, either.

Regardless, she had learnt to look forward to their late-night meetings. It _really_ was the best part of her day. And just now the best part of her day was threatened to be ruined.

The sun had set over an hour ago and there was still no sign of Zuko. That hadn't happened before and if she was honest, Katara was just a bit worried.

Luckily for Zuko, she was no-one to just sit idly by. So, she got up and went back inside, first to her own room that laid deserted, then to Zuko's.

"Has the Fire Lord turned in for the night?" she asked the guards in front of the doors.

They quietly shook their heads.

"And where would I go about finding him in such a case?"

"His office, milady," one of them offered. "You know the way?"

"I do, thank you very much." She waved and turned, setting out on the journey one had to brave to find the Fire Lord's office in the veritable maze of a palace.

In the beginning, when it had been just Zuko and her after Sozin's comet she had barricaded herself and Zuko into the kitchen for fear of getting lost in the palace - and for fear for his life when she left his side, threatened by a lightning wound and Ozai loyalists alike. The fortnight until Aang had arrived in the palace with backup had been the most gruelling two weeks of her life. She hoped she'd never have to go through something like that again.

With her repeated visits, however, she had slowly learned her way around the palace and now she had almost no difficulties navigating the hundreds of corridors anymore. Well, at least not for the most important ones.

"Zuko?" she asked tentatively and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Zuko, are you in there?" she tried again.

She waited a few moments before deciding to just go inside. Quietly she pushed the door open and slipped inside. "Zuk- oh!" The Fire Lord was in fact in his office, sitting behind his desk. His head was cushioned on his arms and there was a fine thread of drool dropping from his mouth.

She tiptoed over to him, careful not to disturb his slumber. 'He looks so peaceful,' she realised with surprise, 'so relaxed.' She found herself wondering when she had last seen him this at ease. To her dismay she discovered that she knew no answer to that question.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she murmured as she pushed a stray strand from his forehead. "Your back will thank you for not sleeping here..."

"Wha-" he jerked awake and quickly scanned his surroundings. It took a few moments for him to blink the sleep out of his eyes and focus his gaze on her. "Katara? What are you-?"

"Shhh...," she made and rubbed his back like she often did with her younger patients. "I was worried about you. So, I came looking for you." She took his hand and helped him to his feet. "Come on, I'll bring you to bed."

She slung his arm around her shoulders and half-lead, half-carried him back to his quarters while he sleepily stumbled along. His guards sprung into alert as soon as she came into view but she just raised a finger to her lips and hauled Zuko into his room, gently tucking him into bed.

She was just about to leave for her own bed, when he caught her at her wrist. "Thank you, Katara," he mumbled, "what would I be doing without you?"

"Sleep in your office, most likely." She smiled and tried to ignore the soft tug on her arm to pull her back down. "Sleep well, Zuko."

With that she peeled his fingers away from her wrist and slipped out of the room, trying to quiet the fluttering in her stomach and soothe the ache of her heart. Katara didn't sleep that night.

~*~

The sun was setting and there was still a mountain of letters on Zuko's desk. He sighed contemplating his options. The sensible thing would be to leave the work for tomorrow and go to meet Katara in his mother's garden. The responsible thing would be to finish up so that it would be less tomorrow. The dumb thing would be to fall asleep in his office again and hope for Katara to come for him once more. As if that was going to happen. 'As if that isn't desperate and weird.'

He scrunched his nose. Who was he even kidding? It wouldn't be less tomorrow so it didn't matter how much he did today anyhow.

So, he started tidying up his desk so he might be able to find anything the next day and was just about to leave his office for good when he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" he said and sat back down.

A servant slipped inside and bowed deeply. "A letter, your majesty." He pulled a scroll from his sleeve. "From the Avatar."

He sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for Aang's endless ramblings about his many adventures. "Put it with the rest of my correspondence."

"Forgive me, but I believe it is quite urgent."

He ground his teeth and simply extended his hand. "You may go," he said as soon as he'd been handed the letter.

The door shut behind the servant again and her unrolled the scroll, skimming the content. Looking back, he was glad that the servant had insisted on him reading it. It _was_ important.

He stuffed the letter into his sleeve and practically ran to meet Katara.

"You're in a chipper mood," she remarked with a quirked eyebrow when he threw the door to the garden open. "What's the matter?"

"Aang's coming to the palace," he announced jubilantly.

She frowned. "Forgive me for not leaping with joy."

"You should," he insisted and sat down beside her. "He's bringing an economy plan. And a governor."

That got her attention. "Who?" she asked.

His grin grew even wider. "Oh, you know her well."

~*~

Maybe Zuko was in love with Katara.

The realisation hit him like a fist in the gut when Appa landed and Katara raced past him, laughing freely to help Ni down the saddle and swing her in a circle.

She was just so- so- _Katara_.

"You're here!" Katara crowed. "I could scarcely believe it when Zuko told me!"

The woman laughed. "I can scarcely believe it myself."

"Thank you," she said elatedly as she hugged Aang tightly, "for making this possible."

He just shrugged. "She was the best suited for the job."

They trailed towards him and suddenly Zuko felt very out of place. "Aang," he said with a simple nod.

Before he could even turn to Ni, the woman had fallen to her knees. "Your majesty," she said quietly and bowed down, "it is an honour to be invited here."

"Please rise, Governor Ni. You do not kneel before me." He watched the horror in her eyes as he bowed instead. "You are a brave woman with many talents, as it seems. I am honoured to have you among my governors."

Just as an awkward silence threatened to fall across the conversation, Katara stepped in. "Now that that's all sorted out," she said quickly, "are you ready to hold your own in your very first council meeting?"

Ni laughed nervously. "I don't think I'll ever be."

Katara smiled brightly and placed Ni's hand in the crook of her elbow, gently petting it. "Then you're going to do just fine." She looked at Zuko. "Shall we?"

He made an inviting gesture. "Ladies first."

The walk to the council chamber was spent in companionable silence between him and Aang and conspiratorial whispering between the two women as Katara was filled in on the details of the economic plan.

Then they were there. The four of them stepped through the curtain and the room fell silent. It seemed as if they were the last to arrive, only three seats around the head of the table unoccupied as well as the place for the Fire Lord.

They crossed over to their places in silence and in silence they settled down. It seemed that only then his advisers found their voices again - and all of them in the same moment at that, shouting in confusion.

"Your majesty!" one of them cried. "What are these- these peasants doing here?"

Zuko was very unimpressed as he looked around. "Peasants? Forgive me, milord, but I don't see any." He fixed his stare on his poor minister. "Though I hope that you were not referring to Master Katara and Governor Ni. That would be very unfortunate."

The minister gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say, milord?"

He shook his head quickly.

"I didn't think so. Now, Governor Ni. Would you do us the pleasure of presenting your plan to rekindle the economy on your island?"

She got up and bowed gracefully. "With pleasure, your majesty."

What followed was truly a sight to behold: Confidently Governor Ni presented her plea for the funds of former governor Yozin to be released and made available to her and her government with the reason that his fortune had never been his but rather the island's. With the vast financial resources, she proposed to tear down the old factory, replacing it with new smaller workshops specialised in handcrafted wares that would be sold as luxuries. Additionally, she appealed to the central government to expand the harbour in order to further trade with the earth kingdom as well as the right to raise taxes.

That caused a veritable uproar in the ranks of his ministers.

"Your majesty, that is unacceptable!" one of them shouted. "I don't even know where to begin-"

"How about you begin with shutting your mouth," Katara said calmly, "I believe the governor wasn't finished yet."

"I believe we have heard quite enough," he retorted. "Especially from the likes of you."

"Was that meant to insult me?" The waterbender appeared entirely unbothered. Somehow, that was worse. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name, Lord -"

"Shaizu," he answered, "though that is not-"

She didn't even let him finish: "Ah, Lord Shaizu, of course. I have heard of you. Though nothing good."

The poor man spluttered, trying to find some words.

"Yes, I am surprised, too," she carried on, "but don't think I haven't done my research in my time here at court. At first, I was appalled to hear the accusations that were laid at your feet - I could scarcely believe that Zuko's mercy would extend to the likes of you. I thought that it was only court gossip, that is so often scandalously wrong - I believe I should know that best of all. But then I dug a little deeper and... well, there is no denying the facts and bank receipts, is there? But let us not dwell on that topic, I do not want the Fire Lord to hear of corruption and partisanship among his most trusted advisers." She fixed Zuko with a pointed look. "Oops. Too late." She turned back to the assembled men. "Any other objections?"

After a moment of stunned silence one of the idiots actually dared to raise his hands.

"Yes?" Katara asked with a sweet smile. "Lord -?"

"Lord Taiso, milady, I-"

She held her hand up and dug into her sleeve. "One moment, please, milord. Spirits, this is terribly embarrassing." She dug through a pile of papers and Zuko had the feeling that the only people who were embarrassed in this meeting were his ministers. Zuko, for what it was worth, was enjoying himself immensely.

"Ah, yes!" She raised a sheet of paper triumphantly. "There it is! I am so sorry, though I hope you can forgive me. As foreigner it can be forgiven if I do not know the names of all the petty lords. Where was I? Right, Lord Taiso. Oh, that's a tricky one. Ozai-loyalist and reported connections to assassins and bounty hunters that have been retreating from the former colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Though I've also heard rumours of child trafficking, Zuko, can you believe that?"

In some incredible feat of willpower, he remained stone-faced. "I cannot. Though I will investigate the matter. Lord Taiso, Lord Shaizu, consider yourself relieved from your duties until further notice."

Lord Taiso hunched his shoulders and was about to get up, Lord Shaizu however did not seem so eager to accept defeat. "This is intolerable, your majesty," he shouted, "you can't let yourself be bossed around by a-"

"By a what?" A tiny shiver ran down Zuko's back as Katara rose to her feet. She barely raised her voice. She didn't need to. "A woman? A foreigner? A _peasant_? Whatever grievance you may have with me, rest assured that you can say it to my face, I will take no offence."

"You are a witch!" Lord Shaizu accused and that was the moment when he decided not to pity him anymore. "You are a witch who has poisoned the mind of the Fire Lord! And you must go down!" 'He must have taken leave of his senses,' Zuko thought.

"Is that a challenge?" Katara asked calmly.

"I-," he actually seemed to reconsider and for a moment Zuko thought he wasn't completely stupid. Then he said: "Yes! Yes, it is! I hereby challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Zuko closed his eyes in exasperation. "Oh, for the spirits' sake," he murmured.

Aang simply beamed. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

Katara gave the noble a once over. "Pity," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I fear I cannot accept. You see, to issue such a challenge one would require a semblance to _honour_."

That sent an uproar through the ranks of his advisers. Several jumped to their feet and most of them started shouting and it wasn't until Zuko rose too and roared "Enough!" that the clamour calmed down. "This meeting is over," he ordered. "Thank you all for your attendance, we will reconvene after I had some time to think about the proceedings." He fixed his nobles with a piercing glare. "Leave. Everyone."

They waited until the chamber was empty. Then, Katara turned and bowed gracefully. "You're welcome," she said. "Keep the notes. You will need them." She jerked her chin towards the exit. "Are you coming, Ni?"

Then Zuko and Aang were alone and it was all he could do not to stare after them slack jawed. The Avatar was silent for a bit before he turned to him frowning: "You know...," he began hesitantly, "if you're waiting because of me or something... you shouldn't."

It took a few moments for Zuko's mind to catch up with what he had said. "What?" he said eloquently.

"Katara," Aang clarified. "If you think that there's some kind of problem because we were... a thing, then don't. It's not."

He blinked dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"It's obvious that you're in love with her." He smiled brightly at him. "And she likes you, too. I can tell. So, go on. Make your move."

'Oh,' he thought. Of course, he'd noticed. "You sure?"

He clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Just give it a try. Before it's too late."

Zuko gulped. Aang was right. Maybe he was in love with Katara. And even if he wasn't, around her he was the happiest he had been in years. He really should thank her for it.

The only question was how.

~*~

Alright, he was _probably_ in love with Katara.

The realisation had come to him over the course of the past few days spent in a haze between going over the economy plans with Ni, going over the events after his departure with Aang, going over Katara's Notes and summoning Toph post-haste to Caldera for a new screening of his nobles. Somehow, he still managed to squeeze in regular dinners with Aang and Katara as well as their nightly conversations in his mother's garden.

And on top of all of that he somehow had to think of an opportunity to talk with Katara about his feelings and thank her for everything she'd done.

The idea came to him during one of their quiet conversations in the moonlight when Katara mentioned that she would like to meet up with him in the garden while she was still able to see the lights, at least once. A plan formed quickly enough and he went (not just once) over the details with Aang to make sure that everything would be just fine. Eventually, he was sure that Aang would've said yes to anything so long as he stopped pestering him about it.

Eventually, however, he was sure that it was perfect.

He looked at the preparations once more, then he went inside to library where Aang had promised him to keep Katara occupied all day. Finding them wasn't hard. He just had to follow the noise.

"Katara!" he called delightedly.

"Zuko!" a bright smile spread on her face, followed by confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." His face fell. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She looked out of the window. "It's early."

"Right." That was the whole point. "I got off early." He hadn't. He had cleared his schedule for the whole day. "I- um- I prepared dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," she answered and glanced around. "Aang-" But the Avatar had vanished just on time. When she turned back to him, he just stood with a sheepish smile and his offered hand. For a moment Katara hesitated and he wasn't sure if she was going to decline the offer. But then she took his hand and together they walked back to the royal wing.

"Ready?" he asked when they reached the doors that lead to the garden.

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're asking like this..." He had to have made some kind of stupid laugh for he was rewarded with Katara's unabashed laughter. "Yes, Zuko. I am ready."

He opened the door and lead her out into the garden.

"Oh," she said quietly. "This is nice." Katara turned, taking in the colourful lampions he had lit as well as the lacquered boxes with delicacies the kitchens had brought them. His heart ached only a bit to see her so carefree, nimble fingers trailing over the stones freezing delicate decorations where the droplets from the watering still lingered. The serene picture was shattered when she turned abruptly. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?" he squeaked undignified. "Me? I want nothing!" Besides slapping himself, that was. 'Yeah, real cool, Zuko.'

"Then why are you so-" she gestured widely. "-nice?"

A blush crept up his cheeks. "I, uh- um-" Fuck, he hadn't planned for this. Why hadn't he planned for this?

"Zuko...," hesitantly Katara stepped closer and looked up at him through her lashes. "I this a date?"

He laughed nervously. "No, it isn't," he said maybe a tad too quickly. "It is just me saying thank you to my very best friend in the whole wide world."

She looked surprised. "Really? I don't see Sokka around here."

"My very best _female_ friend in the whole wide world."

"Toph and Suki are coming?" She was smirking now. Oh, the audacity.

"You are a menace," he breathed.

"And you love me for it."

"Yeah, I do."

Then she smiled and it was like the moon had risen in her face. ' _Fuck_ ', he thought. He had passed the point of ' _probably_ ' a long time ago.

~*~

He had fucked it up. Of course, he had. What had he expected, even? That he prepared some sickly-sweet surprise and they would live happily ever after? Yeah, he didn't think so either.

But he hadn't expected her to _leave_.

And yet, there they were, standing on the quay, Katara with her two bags and Zuko with- nothing.

"So, you really have to go?"

"Yes," she said and it made Zuko's heart ache. "Suki's pregnant. I should be there to deliver the baby."

They both knew that was a lie. The birth was still months again and Katara had trained dozens of other healers who were just as skilled as she was. They both chose to accept the lie.

"So," she said awkwardly. "This is goodbye, for now."

He nodded, not quite trusting his voice seeing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"What, no last words?" she teased and somehow, that was worse.

No last words? He had so many last words, he didn't even know where to begin. With 'stay', probably. And 'please'. Spirits, he would fall to his knees and beg if that made her stay. He would tell her how much his life had changed since she had marched into it again on that backwater island three months ago. He wanted to tell her how happy he was with her, how relaxed and confident. 'I love you,' he wanted to say. 'Don't leave me here.' He wanted to say it so badly. "I'll miss you," he heard himself say instead.

Katara nodded and he swore he could see some tears gleaming in her eyes. "I'll miss you, too, Zuko." Then he blinked and she was gone, the vessel floating towards the horizon and with it Zuko's chance to tell her the truth.

She went back to her family and Zuko was left with nothing. No, not nothing. He was left with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. But there are two days left and I HAD to do it, okay? There are still two days left and the ending is the only scene in this whole chapter I had written before today. In fact, it was the first scene I have written for this Zutara Week.
> 
> Also, who thought Ni would make a reappearance? Me neither!
> 
> And kudos to Aang for being a good bro and finally knocking some sense into Zuko. At least a bit.
> 
> Stay tuned for Katara's perspective in the next chapter! Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you're feeling frustrated :)


	6. Affirm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is back at the South Pole with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how I ended it yesterday. Take this as compensation?

Katara felt awful. She had felt awful before. Awful and heartbroken. When her mum had died or when her dad had left for the war. When she and Sokka had left the South Pole. And when she had broken up with Aang, of course.

But this? This was torture. Because Zuko and her hadn't broken up. He hadn't died or left, unsure when or if he would return. She had left him instead and all because she had caught some feelings and he had no clue. And didn't feel the same anyway.

He was always so worried about the Fire Nation and the laws and the economy, it was the only thing he was ever talking about. She hadn't even been sure if he'd noticed her.

And then he'd invited her to the garden and she'd thought, hoped, that maybe, maybe, he felt something, too. And when she had finally worked up the courage if all of that meant something- he'd said no.

So naturally, she had to leave.

She had made up a flimsy excuse about a pregnant Suki - which she was, and Katara was very glad for her and Sokka - and boarded the first ship to the South Pole to get the hell out of there. She was almost glad that Zuko hadn't noticed how feeble her pretext had been. Almost.

When she had arrived in the South Pole, she had been greeted by a very concerned Sokka and a very happy Hakoda. Yet, it had been Gran-Gran she'd ran to.

Gran-Gran with her open arms and her knowing glare who had just opened her door and told everyone to leave them alone. She had broken down on the polarbear-dog rug and cried. She had cried for hours, clinging to her grandmother for dear life.

"It hurts," she had sobbed, "it hurts so much. Gran-Gran, how do I make it stop?"

And the wise woman had just gently stroked her hair, rocking back and forth. "I know," she had whispered, "it is allowed to hurt. That way you can heal."

After two days of tears and self-pity Katara had pulled herself up. "I'm done with weeping," she had said.

And so, she was.

She went outside, relishing in the welcome feeling of being home. Oh, how she had missed it. The last time she had felt that way was when she had walked into a stuffy council room on some backwater island and found Zuko sitting there. She didn't allow herself to venture on that thought.

Instead she ventured out into the snow and ice with nothing but the clothes on her back. On day she stayed in the frozen wasteland, bending up a storm under the crushing pull of the full moon. After all that time in the Fire Nation where her powers were weak and withered, she had never felt this powerful in her life.

She returned with a fierce and wild look in her eyes and not even dared to talk back to her.

Then she calmed down.

Katara started teaching again, filling her days with the laughter of children and adults alike. She enjoyed the combat lessons as well as the healing sessions but what she loved most was that for the first time in her life she got to explore her element for fun. She raised statues and adorned houses with carvings, went penguin sledding and ice dodging and laughed until her sides ached.

And when they gathered around a fire in the night and Katara pulled children into her lap to teach them the stories of their ancestors that were written in the stars, maybe her heart ached, too. Because maybe she would have liked telling black-haired, blue-eyed children of the spirits dancing in the sky. Maybe she had even dreamed of it. But that would never come true, so Katara didn't think of it.

Instead she filled her days with laughter so she wouldn't drown in her tears.

~*~

The war had ended over ten years ago and still the sight of black snow was enough to strike fear into her hear.

The small children stared in wonder but she saw the same panic that boiled in her stomach in the eyes of the men and women who still remembered. Instinct made them grab their children and run and Katara wanted to flee, too.

But instead she grabbed Sokka by the arm and ran towards the sea. "What is happening?" he asked breathlessly. "You don't think-"

"No," she answered and stood. There was no fleet of warships heading towards their shore. There was no fleet at all. Instead it was one single ship, painted in red and gold. "It's Zuko."

"Ah." Her brother straightened. "He sure took his time."

Katara whipped around and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she hissed.

He raised his arms in defence. "Nothing!" he insisted and Katara didn't need Toph's abilities to know that he was lying.

She prodded her finger into his chest and growled: "We'll have words about this." before walking away to greet the Fire Lord.

The ship docked less than an hour later and lowered the bridge. Katara straightened herself, prepared for the host of nobles that usually surrounded the Fire Lord.

Instead only one figure stepped out, dressed in silk that was in no way appropriate for a South Pole autumn. "Hello, Zuko here," Zuko said. It was easy to imagine the sixteen-year-old boy who had showed up in the Western Air Temple, he looked almost the same. Even his hair fell into his face just like back then.

And it was also distressingly easy to conjure up the rage that had burned her from inside out back then. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She sounded furious and she knew that he didn't deserve that but she didn't know what else to say.

She could see how he glanced at Sokka, Hakoda and Suki beside her who stared at him with crossed arms - though Suki's threatening vibes were probably negated by the growing bump under her parka. "I, um- I missed you. So, I came to see you."

"We weren't made aware of a state visit," she countered coldly.

A hurt expression flitted over his face and Katara's stomach twisted painfully. "That's because it isn't," he said quietly. "I came here as myself. As Zuko, just Zuko, not the Fire Lord. I- I came because I missed you." He hunched his shoulders. "But if you don't want me here, I'll be on my way as soon as I can."

"Don't be silly," an old voice croaked. "Of course, she wants you here, boy."

"Gran-Gran!" Katara exclaimed concerned, "What are you doing out here? You should be resting!"

The old woman waved her aside. "I'll be fine, my child. I might not be a spring komodo-chicken anymore, but I can still decide when I can leave my house." She walked over to Zuko slowly and patted his hand. "You're always welcome here, boy. There's a room in Katara's house I'm sure she's happy to share. Right, Katara?"

"Right..." She couldn't very well say no to that, could she? She jerked her chin. "Come on then, bring your stuff."

They walked in silence over to her house. It was one of the first ones she'd ever built and therefore smaller than most. Still, there were two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom and that was more than she'd ever had while growing up. And it was her own, so that was all it needed to be.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the silence broke. "Why are you mad at me, Katara?"

That phrase was all it took to make the tension leave her body. "I don't know," she admitted. "I guess I am not."

"Then why do you act like you're mad at me?"

She winced pondering on how to answer that without giving away that she was hurting. She was hurting and maybe if she pushed him away it wouldn't hurt as much. But even as she contemplated her options, she knew that it all was bullshit. "Why are you here?" she asked instead.

"Because I missed you." She winced. "Why did you leave?"

'Because I love you,' the realisation hit her like a gut punch.

"Katara," he pleaded, his fingers wrapping around her shoulders. "Look at me, please." Slowly she let him turn her around and raise her head. He studied her face for a long time, agony spreading on his features. "Why did you leave?" he asked again, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Tears burned in her eyes. How should she answer that? How _could_ she answer that without ruining all that they had? Members of Team Avatar shouldn't date each other, she had tried it with Aang and it hadn't worked.

"Is it because of the dinner?" he asked and she had to close her eyes because that was just a bit too close to the truth. She heard him inhale sharply. "Then I'm sorry for that, Katara. I overstepped and clearly make you uncomfortable with trying something more-"

"No, Zuko, you don't understand," she whispered, "I _wanted_ more. I wanted it to be more. And then you said-"

" _Fuck._ "

"No, that wasn't it," she couldn't resist the joke and cracked one eye open. If the situation weren't so tragic, she would have laughed at the face Zuko pulled as if he was processing approximately twenty-five distinct emotions at the same time.

He held up one day. "Wait, wait, wait. Say that again?"

"Say what again?"

"You wanted it to be more?"

It took all her self-restraint not to wince. "Yes, Zuko. I would have liked it to be a date."

"Fuck," he said again and stumbled backwards. "Oh, shit, I fucked up."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I panicked!" he blurted. "I had meant it as a date! And then you asked and I- shit!"

Realisation dawned on her face. "Oh," she said. "Shit." He had meant it as a date? "Why didn't you say so?"

"I panicked!" he repeated and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Katara, I'm-" He looked up helplessly.

She held up one hand to shut him up. "I'm making this right," she declared.

Then, Katara bolted out of the door.

It took almost all day to do the preparations. Spirits, if only she'd known! She wasn't able to cook, though she doubted that Zuko had cooked himself that day either.

She did have time to do the decorations, however. She had spent so many hours in that garden that she had memorised every single flower in it. So that would have to do.

The sun had already set when she went back to her house, a joyful spring in her step. Zuko was still sitting pretty much where she'd left him with the only addition of Sokka and Suki to keep him company. 'And to calm his nerves,' Katara guessed.

When his eyes fell on her he smiled brightly. "You're back!"

"I am," she answered and smiled wider than she would have thought it possible. She held out one hand. "Come with me, Zuko?"

He scrambled to his feet. "Always."

Sokka gagged. "Spirits, that's disgusting."

"Nah, it's better than Katara pining," Suki added.

Katara exchanged an incredulous look with Zuko. "I ran into both Suki and you before you had sex for the first time," he reminded them.

"And I held your hand the whole voyage home when you got separated from Suki after the war. Even at night when you cried." She gave him her 'don't-mess-with-me'-glance and they thankfully shut up.

Katara took Zuko's hand and laced his fingers with hers before tugging him outside.

"Were you really pining?" he whispered against her ear.

She granted him a sweet smile. "Shut up or I'll change my mind."

He chuckled. "As you command- oh." He stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the sight of the garden she had bent up, complete with turtleducks swimming on a frozen pond and icy lampions. "Really, Katara?" he asked quietly.

She chewed on her lip and nodded. "Watch this." She closed her eyes concentrating on the lampions and a little trick she had learned some time ago. When she opened them again, they were glowing softly.

"You are amazing," he breathed and meant to lean down but she stopped him.

"Wait! You have to ask first."

He took a deep breath. Not annoyed at all. More smitten. "Katara...," hesitantly Zuko stepped closer and looked down at her with a smirk. "Is this a date?"

This time she didn't ignore the fluttering feeling in her heart. This time, she embraced it. Slowly, she reached out, gently cupping his cheek and running her thumb over the jarred edges of his scar. "It is," she said quietly, "if you want it to be."

He hummed, a warm smile spreading on his face as he leaned into her touch. "I would love it to be."

A bubbling feeling spread through her chest and belly, warm and giggly and suddenly she felt like fourteen again. "Can I?" she asked and he just nodded. Katara raised her second hand and put it on his other cheek. She rose up on her tiptoes and pulled him into a tender kiss.

Zuko didn't kiss how she'd expected him to. She thought it would be scorching and burning, consuming as a firestorm in a dry forest. Electrifying, lightning crackling in a hot humid summer night, ripping through the quiet and racing towards her, unbridled, untamed, inescapable. Inevitable. But it wasn't.

Inevitable, yes, because the moon and the sea were drawn towards each other, always pushing, always pulling. She laid herself bare before him, naked and unguarded. He could take her heart if he wanted to. And he did. But not with force, instead with gentle caresses and tentative touches and hidden smiles. She gave and gave and gave and took as well. She took hurt and desperation, loneliness and fear and it all evaporated between them. They were perfect opposites in perfect harmony.

And it ended way too soon.

"Katara-" Zuko croaked and she barely let him catch his breath before kissing him again. They had waited far too long for this. Zuko was stumbling and Katara was drowning, tumbling down an ice tunnel, lunging into the abyss. It was intoxicating, addicting and Katara didn't care. She wanted it all. She had it all.

They broke apart breathlessly and Katara rested her forehead against his. "You were wrong," she whispered.

"What?" he slurred.

"The moon is in love with the sun and round and round and round they went, always chasing each other. But not anymore. I caught you."

He tightened his embrace. "I found you," he answered.

They stood in the pale moonlight kissing and holding each other, making up for lost time, until Katara was shivering and he carried her back to her house. She led him into the bedroom and he layed her down gently, caressing her cheek and whispering sweet words into her ears.

"Wait," he said suddenly and sat up.

"What is it?" she asked, fearing for a moment that he'd changed his mind.

"I just- If we're doing this, I want to do it right," she said solemnly. "Right for you. I said that I wanted a date but- that's not all. Really, that is overly simplified."

"Then make it as complicated as it needs to be."

He took a deep breath. "When you were in the palace, I was the happiest I have been in a long time. The best part of my day was the precious hours I spent with you. I love the way you smile and the way you fight and the way you heal. I love the way you let the world be a part of your life, how you forgive and help and show mercy and kindness to everyone. I love- I just love you, Katara."

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you."

She smiled and pulled him close to kiss him again. "I love you, too, Zuko. With all my heart."

"Will you come home with me?" he blurted.

'Home...' It was a strange word. Home had meant so many different things over the years. A backwater village at the South Pole, an air bison's saddle, a never-ending search of belonging. And then she had seen him again and suddenly her search had ended. "You are my home."

"So... is that a yes?"

Tears were streaming down her face but this time they were happy tears. "Yes," she sobbed, kissing him again. "Or course it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make it right again? Or was I being too sappy in the end?  
> Anyway, stay tuned for the conclusion tomorrow and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/), follow me if you want!


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko return to the Fire Nation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so we're actually done! I am so glad and this was so much fun. Enjoy it!

It was strange having her back home again. Because this time they were not hesitant at all. They were adults, for Agni's sake, and heroes at that.

So, when Katara crashed into the palace like the force of nature she was, taking up residence in his chambers and turning it upside down, no-one dared questioning it.

Not that Zuko complained. Spirits above and below, he would never dare to complain about the best thing in his life. He loved falling asleep with Katara quietly humming while she wrote letters late at night and waking up with her in his arms. He loved kissing her good morning when he had to get up and only get a disgruntled rumble in return. He loved having her burst into his office a few hours later with swirling skirts and a commanding voice that allowed for no objection.

Zuko sighed dreamily as he watched her shut up his councilmen with sharp words and clever arguments. Who was he kidding? He loved everything about her.

He loved the familiarity with which their relationship was reborn. None of the uncertainty from before, just silent agreement and serenity. It felt like a dream and he never wanted it to end.

And the Fire Nation thrived for it. Katara was everything his home had needed since the war had ended - a healer, with the rage of the ocean inside who never accepted defeat and a heart of gold who loved and cared.

"Will you come to the market with me today?" Katara asked without looking up from the report she was reading.

"What's at the market?" Zuko answered as he signed another letter someone else had written.

"Nothing special. Just wanted to get out of the palace. I'll be going in half an hour."

He sighed and looked at all of the work piling on his desk. He really shouldn't. But then again who was he to refuse his lover? "Sure."

Within half an hour they were on their way to the market - on foot as Katara always insisted and arm in arm. The first time they had done this the people had shrunk back and bowed deeply, keeping their children from coming to close to them and keeping their distance.

It had changed some time ago when a small toddler had stumbled forward, tugging on Katara's dress and smearing mud all over the silk. After a moment of stunned silence, they had both laughed and Zuko had hoisted the child onto his hip without further ado and returned it to its parents with a smile and kind words and sticky sweets Katara had snuck into its small hands.

Then, things had changed. Suddenly the people had begun talking to them, chatting about their daily lives and struggles, talking of their children and parents and experiences in the war. Before long the Fire Lord and his waterbender were a common occurrence in the markets and had always a gaggle of children trailing behind them.

Katara loved to spoil them with sweets and little trinkets and entertain them with simple waterbending tricks. Zuko just watched happily, his conversation with a fruit merchant completely forgotten when it suddenly began to snow in the sweltering heat.

He startled when a heavy hand clapped on his shoulder. "I know the feeling," the merchant said.

"Ex-excuse me?" Zuko stammered perplexed.

"You've got that look about you." The merchant wagged her finger. "The look of a happy man. The look of a man in love. My husband looks at me just like that every day, even twenty years later." She crossed her arms. "So. When are we getting a Fire Lady?"

"I-" he started, not really sure what to say. Luckily, she was distracted quickly enough by another customer.

So, Zuko could go back to staring dreamily at Katara with the small girl on her lap. "What about you?" The question startled him from his thoughts.

"I- I'm sorry?" he stammered. "What did you say?"

"I said," she repeated with a dreamy smile, "that I love children. I loved it in the South Pole, too. Loved teaching them... waterbending and sailing and hunting and the stars. I'd love to do it again..." she trailed off and left Zuko with his confusion.

"What-" he wanted to ask, when he understood. 'Oh,' he thought. They hadn't really talked about that until now. But come to think of it, this shouldn't be as much of a surprise as it was. A smile spread on his face and he crouched down beside her, pulling her close and making them both fall on their bottom in the process. When they had both stopped laughing, he leaned close to nuzzle at her cheek. "Me too."

~*~

So, Katara wanted children. Not much of a surprise, really. It would probably also shut his advisers up. Still, he hadn't been thinking about anything else since the day in the market. For three months.

Because, of course, the having children part wasn't quite the problem. The problem was that he wanted to do it _right_. He wanted to do it right because Katara was perfect and she deserved nothing short of perfect. He wanted her at his side with their children, not just as the love of his life. He wanted her as his Fire Lady and as his wife. That meant a wedding. That meant a proposal. Zuko had never been so scared in his _life_.

He had written Sokka to ask how a proposal looked like in the South Pole and his best friend had basically laughed in his face. 'It would require you to go on a hunt,' he had written back, 'but somehow I doubt Katara would appreciate a buffalo yak carcass dumped in your bed.'

So, that was off the table.

He then decided to opt for the traditional hair pins and had a set commissioned with engravings of the moon and the sun, studded with pearls sent by Governor Ni. It was as perfect as he could manage.

Still, the whole ordeal scared the shit out of him.

And he was still waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. He had thought it'd come for quite a few times and then, every time something had happened. Like a councilman bursting in. Or a servant tripping in the background. Or just Katara had fallen asleep. He could go on and on and on.

Really, it was getting ridiculous.

So, the moment their door closed behind them that evening he decided that this moment was at good as it got.

"I got something for you," he said and his voice trembled only a little.

"Hm?" Katara looked up from where she was already undressing from the soft silk dress she had worn. "Really? You shouldn't have."

"It's-" He cleared his throat. "It's important to me."

"I see." She smiled and stepped closer. And spirits, she really had no mercy, did she? How was he supposed to concentrate when she was wearing nothing more than her underclothes? "What is it, then?"

He gulped and thrust the lacquered box into her hands. No grand speeches. No heartfelt confessions. All that he had so carefully planned was suddenly forgotten.

Katara just silently raised an eyebrow and opened the box. She stared at the hairpins for a few moments, looking as dumbstruck as he felt. Then she said: "Oh, Zuko..."

"It's a... new start, of sorts," he stammered. "You helped raise the Fire Nation from less than embers and you did the same with our relationship. And I would like to make it official." He looked away. "If- if you want, that is."

She put a gentle hand under his chin and raised his face up. "You already know the answer, you idiot."

He laughed nervously. "Do I?"

"Mhm," she hummed and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "It's yes. It will always be yes."

**~*~ THE END ~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... or is it?  
> I hope that you enjoyed all of this. If you did, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.  
> I am now participating in Writer's Month 2020 with my original work, check out my [Tumblr](https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/) for more.   
> My ask box is also always open for prompts or if you just want to interact!


End file.
